


De extraterrestres en cajas azules y viajes

by eminahinata



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la que las historias de su madre eran muy ciertas y que era momento de su propio viaje. Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De extraterrestres en cajas azules y viajes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea1santome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/gifts).



Stiles había sido un niño cuando lo escucho por primera vez de los labios de su madre, todas esas historias fantásticas de un extraterrestre que viajaba en el espacio y tiempo en una caja azul de policía y que siempre tomaba un compañero para llevarlo por la inmensidad del universo.

Él siempre se emocionaba y su madre reía con candidez cada que le pedía una nueva historia antes de dormir, su padre apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa nostálgica y su mirada perdida en algún punto del techo, seguramente recordando viejos tiempos.

Él había crecido con esas historias y amando a los personajes que no podía imaginar sino a sus padres en grandes aventuras en donde debían salvar a una princesa extraterrestre o cuando tenían que recuperar algún objeto o huir de grandes criaturas en algún planeta lejano. Él siempre le contaba las grandes historias a Scott al día siguiente, éste sonriéndole mientras lo hacía y asentía con cierta paciencia cuando claramente estaba confundido en alguna de ellas.

Nadie parecía tomarlo en serio en eso tampoco, pero a él no le importaba. El Doctor y la TARDIS eran cosas de su familia. Sólo él, su madre y su padre. Era algo de ellos.

Hasta el día que su madre murió y nada tuvo el mismo valor.

Su padre se había distanciado y envuelto en el alcohol, deseoso de olvidar su dolor para poder prestarle atención a su único hijo que crecía en soledad, aun cuando las personas lo envolvieran. Fue cuando él se refugió más en las historias de su madre, empezando a escribirlas en viejos cuadernos para nunca olvidarlas. Porque esa etapa de su vida fue la más importante y si su padre quería olvidarla… eso estaba bien, ya estarían los viejos cuadernos para recordarlos después, cuando el dolor no fuera tan abrumador y no lo consumiera todo.

En un momento él también había empezado a olvidar sobre esas historias que sus padres le narraban en su infancia y dedicado todo su tiempo a su padre y Scott, los viejos cuadernos escondidos en las estanterías donde su madre tenía ordenados los libros que había ido coleccionado en el transcurso de su vida y que él había empezado a leer para sentirse más cerca de ella luego de su muerte.

Pero luego una cosa totalmente sobrenatural lo golpeo en la cara con bastante fuerza y se vio envuelto entre hombres lobos, cazadores y guerras entre ambos por algo que él no podía entender del todo. Scott, su mejor amigo, era un hombre lobo y la novia de éste era miembro de una familia de cazadores; había un loco Alfa matando a todos y queriendo a Scott unirse a su manada. También estaba Derek Hale, uno de los sobrevivientes del incendió de la mansión Hale y que buscaba al Alfa para vengar la muerte de su hermana y también a la de su familia y que quería a Scott porque eran ahora hermanos de manada y...

Y contando que todavía era un adolecente que tenía un trastorno y que tenía que cuidar a todas las personas que le importaba porque sentía que no había nadie más que pudiera hacer eso, no importando lo doloroso que fuera luego sentirse excluido. Que no fuera tomado en serio por la falta de filtro que había de su cerebro a su boca y el dolor constante que lo acuchillaba por el mismo.

Esas historias sobre extraterrestres que viajaban en una caja azul por el espacio y tiempo y siempre tomaba a un compañero para llevarlo por el universo y tener grandes aventuras… bueno, se quedo en el último cajón de su mente, polvoriento y esperando se abierta en algún momento para recordarse cuando fuera lo único que pudiera ser utilizado como flotador.

Hasta ese momento.

Hasta ese momento en el que se encontraba en medio del bosque, en la completa oscuridad, y la caja azul se encontraba frente a él, tal como su madre se la había descrito, y entonces supo… supo que era el momento de su propio viaje. Que era su momento para encontrar lo que no sabía que había estado buscando y que todo lo demás podía esperar un momento.

Que Scott, Allison, Derek y el resto podía esperar porque este era su viaje y no había forma en el mundo que la dejaría pasar.

Y con la firme convicción que a su padre no le importaría, porque después de todo él _ya_ había tenido su propio viaje, sonrió y se adentro a la caja azul siendo recibido por un cálido zumbido y a cierto Doctor con traje y chapulines sonriéndole en su dirección.

−¿Listo?

Él sonrió,

−Toda la vida.

Y las puerta se cerraron y el viaje comenzó.

-Fin-


End file.
